


Secret

by Wangpuppy



Series: Keep Quiet And Kiss me [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, But they're just metaphors, But this fic makes them total assholes, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, He is totally enthralled with my baby, I love the Wangs, I make Jaebum seem so sappy, I'm Sorry, Jaebum Just wants to sleep, Just Jaebum being angsty, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, M/M, McDonald's, Secret Relationship, Talks about drugs, and i regret nothing, because let's face it, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Jaebum doesn't care about rules, he'll be with his angel whether they like it or not





	

The dark sky was littered with gleaming stars, a nice breeze flowing throughout the silent town, almost all signs of life gone and tucked away for the night. Only the few occasional cars would speed down the road, acting as a temporary flash light for the dimly lit streets. 

The large windows created a nice reflection for the full moon, and the view was surprisingly beautiful on that side of town.

Normal people wouldn't be out this late, venturing around the city at two in the morning. And Jaebum was one of those normal people. At least, he used to be.

He isn't anymore. Instead of sleeping soundly in his comfy bed, all nice and warm under his thick blankets; he's now in an almost empty McDonald's, eating a disgusting slab of meat they call a hamburger, listening to some dumb music he's never heard of before.

Jaebum was exhausted. He wanted to sleep. No, he needed to sleep, the baggy bruises under his blood shot eyes were proof enough. He hasn't slept properly in over a month, and it has certainly caught up to him.

He chewed on his burger, surprised by the unnecessary amount of ketchup on his food, and sat tiredly in the booth.

The faint sound of someone working in the kitchen could be heard, and Jaebum wondered why they'd be open at such an ungodly hour.

Yeah, he honestly hates being in such a shitty fast food place at this time, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Believe it or not, he was happy. Well, as happy as a fellow sleep lover who's unfortunately awake at two in the fucking morning in a god damn McDonald's eating garbage, that is. 

He's happy because he gets to spend time with the most beautiful human on earth, and he's able to freely smile fondly at him without having someone on his back.

He's allowed to just grab the tiny hand hidden in a sweater paw, and rub the soft skin with the pad of his thumb without someone reprimanding him for it. 

Yeah, it's sucks that he has to be in a restaurant in the middle of the night to do so, but it's okay. At least he can kiss those pink, plump lips without getting threatened to have the cops called on him for turning someone's son into a fag.

He's absolutely in love, and it doesn't matter that he only gets a couple hours of sleep a day, because it's all worth it. 

The hand cradled in his much larger hand kept tracing the flexion creases of his palm, slightly tickling him as the soft fingers danced against his calloused skin.

Even their hands were such a contrast to each other's, and Jaebum found it endearing.

His burger was long gone by now, the thin and small sandwich devoured in under a minute, and Jaebum had all of his attention focused on the set of deep hazel eyes across from him. 

The little smile never left his face, like it was permanent. No matter how hard he tried, the little smile full of absolute adoration would never fall when his amazing boyfriend was in the room.

Jackson was laying his head against his available hand, the rosy blush from being stared at making him a tad bit cuter, even though he was already the most adorable thing in Jaebum's eyes.

"I love you." he whispered, like it was some big secret, and Jackson grinned, looking down at his lap as he leaned forward. 

The younger pouted his lips, looking entirely too innocent as he stared up at Jaebum with round eyes, and a slight smirk that made him seem like the most bashful person in the world. "I love you more." Jackson whispered back, his voice slightly louder and rushed because that's just who he is, and Jaebum laughed, confused as to how someone so perfect could love someone like him.

Jaebum never believed Jackson when he said that. There was no possible way Jackson could love him more than he loved Jackson. There was just no way.

Jackson was a rare jewel in Jaebum's eyes. Not only was he the most breath taking thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, but he was like a beloved treasure to the older. 

Jaebum never wanted to share his treasure, Jackson was his diamond. Jackson was ineffable. No matter how hard he tried, Jaebum could never sum up just how amazing Jackson was. 

Jaebum loved his precious jewel so much, it was insane. Jackson was the only thing ever on his mind. Jackson, Jackson, Jackson.

And it sucked because he could never shout from the rooftops just how much he loves the boy.

They were both flat across the table, gently trading kisses, taking in the ephemeral feeling of having their mouths pressed against each other's.

"I don't think that's possible." Jaebum sighed, before connecting their lips once again, his tongue excitedly prodding at the soft lips Jackson conditions with lip balm all the time.

Their hands were still intertwined, and they were so lost in their blissful moment, Jaebum forgot all about his exhaustion. He forgot about the rest of the world, he forgot about the reason why they were there in the first place, and continued to get lost even more in the liberating feeling called Jackson. 

And that's how they spent their time for the next couple of hours, sitting in a dump, staring at the loves of their lives, making their current situation seem much better than it actually was.

"We should be heading back soon." Jackson pouted when Jaebum pulled his lips away just an inch, and Jaebum puffed his lips out as well so they could create just a chaste kiss to satisfy him a little bit. 

Jackson nodded sadly, knowing how he had school soon. 

The two stood up, quickly threw out their trash, and made their way out of the fast food place they spend most of their nights at, and began their walk home hand in hand.

The entire way back, Jackson was practically glued to Jaebum, no space between them at all, and Jaebum had that dumb smile on his face because of it. How could someone be so cute without even trying?

The older of the two started singing, something Jackson always enjoyed when he was upset, and the disappointed frown was soon replaced with a content smile, Jaebum of course swelling with pride.

"I love you so much, Jaebummie." Jackson whispered, looking up at the sky, the lights twinkling in his beautiful eyes.

 

—

 

Jaebum had an addiction. An extremely unhealthy addiction no therapy could save him from. There was no help or treatment for this addiction, and it's so powerful that it's eating away at the brunette.

He feels like he's hooked on all of the worst drugs out there, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. He itches, urges for a dose of his drug, and will do anything to get his hands on it.

Jackson is worse than every drug out there. 

For instance, he's like an excessive amount of marijuana. At first, he starts off healthy, something so beneficial everyone wants some. But, if you have too much, it gets out of hand. And Jaebum is the one case where he fell in too deep. 

Most of all, Jackson is like heroine. It only takes a few days, and your instantly attached, always craving his attention and presence. Jaebum needs Jackson to survive. He can't function, can't even think properly without knowing he's right by his side. He needs to know Jackson is always there, that he will forever be there. 

It's so unhealthy and sickening how much his well being relies on Jackson, but that's what addiction does to a person. He let himself take too much, and now he can't stop. 

Instead of warning kids about drugs, they should warn them about the effects of falling for someone like Jackson, Jaebum supposes.

And as he stares at his obsession, the deadly weapon disguised as an angel, Jaebum realizes he doesn't regret giving his life away to this drug.

He doesn't mind he gave up on everything, doesn't care his life will never be the same. Because he has something way better than what he ever had. 

Jackson's curled into his side, his face so close to Jaebum's, their noses pressed gently against each other's, and Jaebum could feel the warm puffs of breath from his smaller boyfriend. He was so at peace he felt like he was in heaven, his boyfriend was elysian. 

The faux blonde was fast asleep, the white sheets covering his nude body. He was like a work of art, tan shoulders peeking out, hickeys on display for the older. Jaebum ran his fingers up and down the muscular arm, stimulating goosebumps from how lightly he was pressing.

It was like dragging a feather up and down the other's body, and Jaebum smiled when his boyfriend whimpered in his sleep.

The sun was slowly rising, the bright light shining through the open window from across the room, and Jaebum closed his eyes, knowing he had to leave. 

He could already feel his chest painfully tightening, the itching already starting, letting him know it was going to be absolute hell until he would be able to have Jackson back in his arms. 

He could hear footsteps from outside of the bedroom, notifying him it was past the time he was supposed to be out of there. So he quietly slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Jackson, and slipped on his shirt that was strewn on the white desk. And just like he does every morning, he kisses his sleeping boyfriend goodbye, sneaking out the open window before anything went wrong, staying just a few minutes on the tiny roof to hear Mrs. Wang waking her son up so he could hear that tired groan Jaebum finds absolutely adorable.

Jaebum's heart already aches, his nerves already pulsing with need, his mind telling him to get back in there and take what he wants. But Jaebum is the rare case where he somehow manages to have self control, the voice in the back of his head reminding him he's not allowed to be anywhere near Jackson, and he somehow refrains from going in there and ruining their relationship by revealing the secret they've kept hidden for over a year.

It's hard, but Jaebum loves Jackson, and won't let some desire take the one thing most precious to him.

Jaebum needed help. He needed someone to come and get him off of that sweet drug, help him recover and not live off of his boyfriend. Jaebum knows this, knows he needs severe help, but of course he would never let that happen, fixated on having this drug running through his veins until he dies from overdose. Which might happen, considering how much he's so in love with the Hong Kong native he can't seem to fucking breathe without. 

Jaebum walks down the road, making sure no one sees him slipping off into the cool morning, constantly paranoid someone might catch on to them. 

He loves Jackson so fucking much, and would rather bleed out than have to leave him. He's honestly terrified of the thought of them being forced apart, and can't imagine spending a minute without knowing he's dating Jackson, the one person he can't find a single flaw to. 

He'll never be able to really sum up how much Jackson means to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending was a bit unnecessary, but I just like a little bit of totally in love Jaebum?? Idk, really.


End file.
